


Some more one-shots, because i can't write a story

by okamiisadog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Suicide, Dismemberment, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Multiple One-Shots, Neglect, Not as bad as it sounds??, Sad Papyrus, Sad Sans, Self Harm, Witch AU, angel au, refrenced suicide attempt, tags will update with new stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiisadog/pseuds/okamiisadog
Summary: A bunch of one-shots, WOWIE





	1. Underfell Sans + Papyrus

fontcest, self harm, sad sans, sad papyrus, underfell

 

 

 

 

It's still dark when he wakes. It's still night, most everyone in the Underground asleep by now. Sans isn't quite sure why he's awake. Once he gets to sleep, he stays asleep. Unless he has one of his frequent nightmares, but he isn't crying. His soul isn't pounding in terror. So why is he awake?   
Sans is cold, he must of rolled away from Papyrus while he was sleeping. Blindly, he reaches out for Papyrus, fully expecting to find his brother close as usual. His soul startles when his hand meets nothing. The skeleton shoots up, looking around to confirm that Papyrus isn't there. Where was he? Did something happen, is he okay? It could be that nothing was wrong, that he just couldn't sleep, but Sans would rather find out than assume. 

There are no lights on in the house, which meant Papyrus hadn't gotten up out of boredom. It served to only worry him further. Sans began to search- downstairs was empty, Paps bedroom was empty, and his bedroom was empty. Leaving only the bathroom. If Papyrus wasn't there, he'd have to call Undyne to check if, maybe, he'd gone over? A sound makes him pause, pressing his skull against the door to listen. Faint hiccups, almost as if.... someone was crying. Sans opened the door, concerned, and the sight makes his soul ache. 

Papyrus is sitting on the ground, knees drawn to his chest, face buried in his arms. His body was trembling with poorly contained cries, not noticing Sans appearance. Even more concerning was the dusty object lying discarded on the ground. Sans quietly moves to his side, accidentally startling his brother with a gentle touch on his shoulder. Papyrus flinched, bone shard swinging towards him- Sans grabbed his wrist, stopping the movement. 

"s-s-sans?" Papyrus gasped quietly, struggling to speak through his tears. He wants to ask "are you ok?", but it'd be dumb. Of course his brother isn't okay. Sans draws his brother in closer, Papyrus grabs him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. A panic attack? A nightmare? Who knew. Didn't matter much now- the damage was done. What mattered now was helping his brother the best he could. 

For a while, they remained there. Papyrus sobbing into his brother's shoulder, and Sans attempting to comfort his brother the best he could. Papyrus eventually falls into quiet sniffling and hiccups, tears running dry- leaving tear stains on his face. Slowly, Sans managed to pull away- Papyrus curled back in on himself as Sans got to his feet. 

He needed to get the bandages, and he needed to see if anything more deadly was missing from the medicine cabinet. He had felt the fresh grooves carved into his brother's wrist. It was far from the first time Papyrus had done this, and it wasn't only his brother who did it. He picked up the dusty object- a knife, one from the kitchen. The dust was clumped, stuck together from the 'blood' in their systems. Sans put it in the sink, making note to take care of it later. 

The medicine cabinet looked disheveled, Papyrus must of searched for something a bit more.... deadly. It'd been a mutual decision to lock the more lethal drugs- pain medicine namely, after Sans had overdosed- and lock it in the small safe under their bed. For once, Sans was so very grateful of that. Had his brother died while he was sleeping......

Sans pushed that thought from mind, double-checking the few medicines they had. The cough syrup was missing. A quick glance around the room helped him find it- he went over to it, noting how Papyrus winced and curled up tighter at the discovery. Mostly empty, shit, did Papyrus drink it? It wasn't deadly. Sans knew from experience. He had been very, very ill after, but he had lived. Papyrus was taller, it'd have less effect on him, though he'd certainly still be sick. 

Grabbing the bandages, disinfectant, and a wet rag, he turned back towards his brother. 

" c'mon paps, lets get back to our room, alright?" he says. 

Papyrus slowly gets to his feet with Sans's help, swaying slightly from a mix of medicine and blood loss. Sans was too short to be much help in his brother's aid of walking, but luckily Papyrus was steady enough to walk down the hall. He helped him to the bed, having him sit on the edge. The wounds were deep, overlapping some older cuts- several were deep enough to bleed, but the bleeding had stopped. With the wet rag, he gently cleaned the dust and blood away, pausing whenever Papyrus winced. His brother was good at ignoring pain, it came both with being in the Royal Guard and being alive in this world of theirs, but at the moment, he was too out of it to ignore it. 

After they were clean, Sans rubs the healing cream into the wounds, careful to not cause unnecessary pain. Then he wrapped both arms in bandages, in hopes of keeping infection away, and keeping his brother from picking at the wounds. 

" i'm going to get the trash can, will you be okay if i leave ya alone real quick, or should i stay a bit longer?" 

Papyrus opens and closes his mouth a few times, having an internal battle on how to answer. Sans waits patiently, letting his brother make up his mind. 

" i'll be okay" he eventually decides, " please be fast?" 

" 'course paps, i'll be right back, I promise." 

Sans uses his magic to pop into the restroom, grabbing the small trashcan that rests next to the sink, and returns to the room. Papyrus is still sitting there, he's still fine. As fine as he'll ever be, while they're still trapped in this hell. His brother gives him a curious look as he places the trashcan near the edge of the bed, wondering what its for. 

" the... uh, cough syrup. you're going to be pretty sick" Sans informs. Papyrus nods in understanding, a brief look of regret on his face before he lets Sans ease him into laying down. Sans climbs on the other-side of him, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Papyrus turns to face his brother, needing the comfort of seeing they are both ok. For now, they are alive. For now, they are ok. 

" i.... i keep seeing their faces" Papyrus starts, voice shaky. There are fresh tears gathering in his cracked sockets, starting to spill down his face despite the useless attempt to keep it in. 

" you don't have to talk, if you don't want to paps" Sans informs. 

" I-i want to. i can't forget what- What they looked like. When I killed them. It felt.... good, at the time. but now..... am I a bad person?" 

When Papyrus asks the question, grief chokes him. It's odd, how a skeleton can choke with no lungs. It's odd, how someone so, so precious, so, wonderful and great and caring can exist at all in this type of world. This world that crushes every hope and dream, that maims anyone and everyone. This world doesn't deserve someone like Papyrus. 

And his brother suffers for it. 

" no. stars no paps, you're so great. you're wonderful, you're the best damn thing in this entire world. bad things don't make you a bad person" Sans assures, feeling his own tears well in his sockets. Papyrus chokes at the words, closing his eyes, not wanting to hear the words he didn't believe. 

" i love you, papyrus. you're wonderful. i love you, so, so much." 

His brother sobs at the words, gripping onto him tighter. As if he were afraid he'd leave, as if afraid it wasn't real. 

" i-i-i don't want t-to kill anymore. i- i just want it to s-stop. i just want to be happy, i-i want you to be happy" Papyrus gasps through the tears. His brother is echoing his thoughts, his hopes, his dreams. And he wants to promise that one day they'll be free, they'll be on the surface, they'll stay on the surface. He wants to promise they'll live to see the day, that they'll both get their happy endings but.... 

He can't lie to his brother. The best he can offer is empty words. 

" one day, paps. one day" 

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------  
{Note; Don't drink cough syrup. It won't kill you, it will only make you very, very sick.


	2. Apotemnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne/Alphys. 
> 
> Self harm, parental death, suicidal thoughts, Dismemberment, Medical Kink?? No smut thou  
> Could be Underfell, or Undertale

Undyne has always been determined. Maybe not always in the right ways. 

 

She had parents, once. Her mothers, strong and brave, soft when alone, and deadly together. She can hardly recall their faces, their names, what their voices sounded like, but she can recall clearly what they looked like when they died. Undyne remembers how her mother melted, how one was left sobbing into the dust of her beloved, so grieved and distraught that she didn't care to defend herself from the human. 

Undyne was Determined to remember every detail of that night, burning it into her memory. She could recall the way their dust mingled, colors slightly different, the way their remains felt when she dug her fingers in. The way it clumped when her tears spilled into their remains. She never saw that human again, but she can remember their face. Undyne was Determined to prevent something like this happening at the hands of the next human. 

\-------------------------------

As a child, recently orphaned, she had to get strong as quickly as she could. The King had taken her under his wing after she had attacked him, not killing her as she had (hoped) expected. But Undyne felt she wasn't improving quickly enough. 

Which was why she was doing what she was doing. Pain makes you stronger, she knew. The fish monster sat, hand shaking as she gathered her nerves. The glass shard in her hand was dull, because she knew dull glass hurt worse. Undyne was Determined to get used to pain, to be unflinching and strong. She digs the shard into her scales, flinching at the pain. 

A flare of anger hits her at her own actions- why'd she flinch?! It didn't even hurt that badly! Undyne's body trembles as she continues to saw into her 'flesh', over and over until she finally stops flinching. 

\-----------------------------------------

There is never a lack of fights in the Underground. As a Guard, Undyne faces a ridiculous amount of fighting daily. It's good, though. Fun, distracting, exciting. Sometimes, if she knows she'll be able to dust someone, she'll let them hit her. It never hurts much, which is almost unfortunate, but it's thrilling. 

(Thrilling to think that if someone hated her enough, she might die.)

No. No it was thrilling because it was a fun fight, that was all. The injuries left scars that overlapped the ones she caused to herself-- one day, no one would be able to tell which was caused by her own hands, or by the hands of another. 

\-------------------------------------------

They rest on the bed together. Alphys is lying on her stomach, papers spread in front of her as she multi-tasks watching whatever gorey anime is on, and doing her research. Undyne is thinking on her dreams, working up the courage to... to ask. 

Recently, all she can think about is how wrong her eye is. Well, maybe it isn't so recent. That eye has always bothered her, even before her mothers had died. But the urge to do something about it has only gotten worse in the recent months. Undyne had tried, once. To remove it on her own. But she had found she couldn't, not matter how badly she wanted it. But Alphys...

" h-Hey, Al" Undyne gets the courage, clearing her voice after the embarrassing stutter. Alphys looks up, sending her a curious look. 

" Do you know what Apotemnophilia is?"

\-------------------------------------------

Undyne's soul pounds in excitement. 

Here they are. About two weeks after that conversation, here they finally are. Alphys had agreed almost immediately, all-too-eager to be the one to gouge out her girlfriend's eye. In all honestly, it was kind of hot. 

Alphys had to gather the necessary supplies and equipment for the procedure, and set it up. She didn't want to accidentally kill her lover, just cause a bit of pain. Wanted pain. Undyne impatiently squirmed, testing the leather restraints holding her down on the metal table. Maybe this was one of her girlfriend's kinks? Medical restraints and bodily harm? She was finding some enjoyment in it too. 

The lizard monster rolled a metal cart filled with various tools closer to the table, smiling widely at her restrained lover. The adorable blush on Alphys's scarred snout melted her soul.

" A-Are you ready?" 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

The weeks following the procedure were difficult. Not in a "I regret this" way, but in a " I'm not used to being half-blind" way. Battling had a new challenge that she'd never faced before- a blind spot. In her training, she got a lot more than a few injuries in the following weeks. But she soon adjusted.

It was challenging. Undyne loved having challenges. Hell, it was the most fun she'd had in a long time. She was Determined to find a way to make more challenges. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

Alphys was the one who suggested this to her, this time. Nervously, shyly, the Scientist came up to her with an idea. 

" Y-You know how I made Mettaton?" She started. Undyne nodded, frowning a bit at the mention of that "Star". No matter how much she disliked him, he was Alphys's friend, and one of her greatest inventions. Plus, he looked pretty damn neat. 

" You, uh, wanted to m-make more 'challenges', right? I have an idea, i-if you want to hear" Alphys continues, confidence building. Undyne perks to attention, instantly interested. 

" What do you have in mind?" 

Alphys grins, " I could, uh, make you a new limb? Robotic. It could be... stronger, or have some sort of weapon inside it! I t-think it'd be fun." 

It does sound like fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written Alphys or Undyne before, sorry if its bad lol


	3. Angel Au

Papyrus/Sans, Child Abuse, Neglect, Sappy shit, Guardian Angel au. 

 

 

 

When Papyrus was a child, he knew an Angel. 

They met one night, when Papyrus was left waiting for his dad to pick him up from school. His dad forgot again, but that was okay! Papyrus could wait all night, if he had to! He knew his dad would remember eventually, even if it meant it'd take a day. His dad was a very busy man, so this wasn't the first time it had happened. 

Papyrus made his way to the park, careful to avoid being seen. He knew he'd get in trouble, and maybe his Dad would get in trouble, but neither of them did anything wrong! Plus, he was well informed on the dangers of talking to strangers. It eventually got dark out, the playground was abandoned. Crickets were chirping, the stars peaked out from behind the clouds dully, and the light of the crescent moon made it not scary out. He did the same things he always did to pass time here; Make puzzles. They weren't anything too great, just little mazes made out of sticks, but Papyrus was proud of them! 

His dad wasn't. No matter what he did, his dad was never proud of what he did. Papyrus had been so happy to show off the puzzles he made in class, but Dad didn't like them. Dad wanted him to be smart, good at math, good at school, but... Papyrus wasn't smart, was he? That's what all the other kids said. That's what his Dad called him when he showed him his puzzles. Stupid, loud, annoying, useless. It was his fault no one liked him, and it was his fault that Dad didn't pick him up from school, wasn't it? 

So lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the sudden presence by his side until they spoke. 

" are you okay?" 

Papyrus jolts, whirling to face the source. Another child sits by his side in the sand, a gentle smile on their face, yet they looked concerned. The kid was a skeleton monster too! Smaller than he is, with rounder features and owlish eye-sockets watching him. The most stunning thing about this stranger were the small, fluffy looking wings coming from his back. 

" Are You An Angel?" Papyrus blurts out the question before he thinks better of it. Immediately he prepares an apology, it was rude to ask something like that wasn't it? But the angel's laughter startles him quiet. He doesn't look upset, but amused. 

" my name's sans, what's yours?" The angel, Sans, asks. He skipped Papyrus's question, but he lets it slip, because he doesn't want to annoy him. 

" My Name Is Papyrus!" He introduces, shoving a gloved hand forward impulsively. He regrets it, because he's already being too-loud and annoying, and he fully expects the kid to give him a look and leave, but instead, Sans takes his hand and smiles. Papyrus is left stunned, but happiness bubbles in his soul. Is he making a friend? 

" are you ok? you looked sad" Sans repeats his question, looking genuinely concerned. Papyrus's dad taught him that lying was bad, that no one liked liars, so Papyrus refused to lie to his first possible friend. 

" I.. I Was Sad Because I Was Really Lonely" He admits, fiddling with his shirt. 

" why are you lonely?" 

Papyrus hesitates, wondering if it was okay to talk about. His Dad said don't talk to strangers, but Sans wasn't a stranger. Sans was a kid, too! Both of them were left out here alone, so- so it was okay to tell his new friend. 

" I, Um, My Dad Forgot To Pick Me Up Again. I Don't Have Any Friends, So I Don't Have Anywhere Else To Go But Here. But It's Okay! I Made Some Puzzles, Do You Want To See?" He grins but that falls when he sees the frown on the other's face. Oh no, he bothered him, didn't he? Who'd want to see his stupid puzzles. 

" from now on, i'll be your friend" Sans states, the words farthest from the rejection Papyrus had expected. 

" whenever you need me, i'll be there. you won't have to be lonely anymore, i promise. c'mon, lets go see your puzzles." 

\-------------------------------------------

Papyrus was happy. 

His new friend was great! Sans was always so kind to him, he'd always play whatever games Papyrus wanted to, or would comfort him, or even just sit with him when he was feeling down. He hadn't lied when he said that he'd be there whenever Papyrus wanted him, Sans could even show up in his room. And at school, he wasn't lonely anymore! Sans was there too, though the teachers never gave him any work, and the other children called him names for talking to his friend. 

It wasn't their fault no one else could see Sans! It no longer mattered that they called him names, because at least he always had Sans!

\-----------------------------------------------

Papyrus couldn't stop crying. 

His Dad was really mad at him. It was his fault, he was so stupid. When Dad had seen his report card, his face had gotten all dark and scary. He started yelling at him like he always did when Papyrus made him mad, but this time Dad was super mad. Dad had hit him across the face when he tried to apologize, and then sent him to bed without supper. 

It was his fault his Dad was so mad. He was useless. Stupid. 

Theres a sudden touch on his shoulder, and he flinches, expecting his Dad to be there. When he sees the familiar sad-looking face of Sans's, he launches himself at his friend. Sans holds him, gently petting his skull to comfort him as he cries. 

\----------------------------------------------

" you should tell someone" Sans says one day, " someone can help you." 

Papyrus pauses, confused about the subject, until he sees that frown. Oh. He looks away from his friend and back to the puzzles he's making in the sand. His sleeves are rolled up, which he never does when anyone else but he and Sans are around, because his bones are littered with bruises. Dad was mad again, but it isn't new. Dad is always mad at him. 

Sans always states it isn't his fault, that he doesn't deserve it, that he deserves so much better than that. But how could he? His own Dad couldn't love him, why would anyone else care? Sans cares but.... is he even real? No one else can see him. Or hear him. Dad always gets angry when he tries to tell him about Sans. Everyone else says 'Angels aren't real'. 

Papyrus isn't sure he believes in Sans anymore. And when Sans suddenly stops appearing one day, he's hardly surprised. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Papyrus had started to forget about Sans. He almost had entirely, up until the night where the angel had appeared in his dreams. 

They were in a field, tall grass brushing against their legs, moving with the gentle breeze. It was similar to the night they'd first met- crickets chirping quietly, stars glowing down at them, and the moon lighting up the night, keeping the darkness at bay. Sans stood across from him, smile gone, tears welling in those sockets. 

" don't forget about me, please"

As much as it hurts his soul to do this, it has to be done. Papyrus doesn't need an imaginary friend, even if Sans had always been there for him. 

" I Don't Believe In Fairy Tales" He spits. Sans looks so utterly hurt at his words, and guilt makes it hard to breathe. But the angel doesn't fight him, doesn't offer any refusal. Just begs for something else. 

" please just tell someone. just get help, just be safe, please." 

 

Papyrus wakes up the next morning, feeling an odd sense of loss. He'd had a strange dream, he knows, but he can't quiet recall it. It must of not been that important.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus wasn't quiet sure what changed. He'd always felt that he deserved his Dad's anger, that it was all so justified, but now.... There was an urge to do something about it. Run away, tell someone, do something. Anything. Papyrus didn't deserve to be hurt, thats what his childhood friend, the one he can't quiet recall, always told him. 

The next day, instead of going to school, Papyrus walks to the Police Station. 

\-------------------------------  
\-------------------------------

There's a new kid at his High School. 

There's something about him that looks familiar, though he can't quiet place it. He's a skeleton monster too, almost hilariously short, with round sockets and a lazy grin. And on his back, there is a set of skeletal wings. Whenever Papyrus sees him, he can't help but stare. An act with gains a lot of teasing from Undyne and Alphys, who have both taken to stating that they'd get married. 

 

Its getting dark outside when Papyrus says 'goodbye' and leaves for home. He'd spent the night and most of the day at Undyne's house, but it was now time to go home, as there'd be school tomorrow. Since their houses were within walking distance, Papyrus often walked back home after sleepovers. Grillby, his Dad, would be waiting for him at home. He normally would go straight home but, he saw someone in the corner of his vision.

In the playground is the new kid. It's becoming night out, theres not many people around other than the two of them. He's sitting on the swing, staring up at the darkening sky. Something about it is familiar, and without thinking he approaches him. The small skeleton monster hears his approach, watching as he comes closer. The other speaks first. 

" heya, you alright there?" 

It clicks, in his brain right there in then. 

"Sans?" 

Sans seems a bit surprised, surprised that Papyrus remembered, but his grin widens. Undyne and Alphys had seen him, the teachers at school had given him work, other students gossiped and mocked the new student. 

" You're Real. Stars, I'm So Glad You're Real!" Papyrus feels tears well in his eyes, and he wants nothing more than to hug his long lost friend, but he doesn't deserve it. He abandoned Sans, he used him, he hurt him so badly that he didn't deserve his friendship. But Sans doesn't feel the same way- the fallen angel gets to his feet, and pulls him into a hug.


	4. The dead do not remain forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something for halloween 
> 
> sans and papyrus are ghosts, Alphys runs into them on a dare

It was quiet outside. The half-moon lit the world below, stars gleaming behind clouds. Her soul pounded, body shaking from anxiety. Stars, why did she do this? It was a stupid idea, Alphys shouldn't be here. She shouldn't of gone to the Graveyard because someone dared her to. The graveyard was dead silent. She snorted at the thought. 

" What Are You Laughing About?" 

At the sudden voice, Alphys screamed, whirling around to face the source. Her soul fluttered wildly, but she was frozen at the sight. There were children. Two of them. See-through and eerie, forms flickering like a candle in wind. Alphys knew right away they were ghosts- without a thought she raced for the exit, ditching the two behind. Stars was she lucky they weren't following! 

\---------------------------

What she saw probably hadn't been real. Those ghosts. Yet she couldn't seem to stop thinking about the encounter, about those two. In school during lunch she took the time to study about ghosts, though there was nothing of note that most people didn't know about them. Spirits of the dead only remained in this world if there was something left unfinished- or something along those lines. Ghosts were the dead who couldn't rest yet. What did those children need to do? Why were they lingering? Curiosity filled her, she had to go back. 

That night, Alphys returned to the Graveyard. The night was still, crickets chirping quietly. The lizard monster continued onwards to the spot she'd run into them- next to the old willow tree. There was no one there. She couldn't help but feel a mixture of relief, and disappointment. 

" OH! You're Back!" 

Alphys squealed, hands slapping over he mouth to stop the scream. She faced them, terrified, but she refused to run. 

They were skeleton monsters. A rare species, but certainly not extinct. Two children, looking a few years younger than her, but it seemed they were around the same age. The taller one was also the loud one, smiling brightly at her. Their features were long and angular, eye sockets small- bruises of exhaustion underneath them. The other was tiny, with rounder features, sockets large and almost owlish, bruises of exhaustion under his eyes too. What really caught her off guard was the nooses around each of their necks. 

" H-Hi. M-my name's Alphys. D-do you two have n-names?" she stuttered out, internally cursing herself at the question. Of course they had names. 

The tall one beamed, " I'm Papyrus! This Is My Brother, Sans!" 

Sans offered a lazy wave when his brother gestured to him. Papyrus and Sans? Those very both very old names, no longer used by skeleton monsters because of some superstitious belief about a 'curse.' It meant these two died in a period before it was considered 'taboo' among skeletons, so at least 100 years ago? Ghosts.... usually didn't linger this long, right? 

" U-uh, so you two are g-ghosts?" Alphys winces at her own question. 

" nah, we just like hanging around in graveyards" sans spoke, sarcastic. Papyrus scowled at the other, " Brother!! That Joke Was Terrible!" 

Alphys couldn't help but choke on a snort once she realized what he said- Papyrus looked very offended, Sans grinned a bit wider. 

" Ignoring Your Poor Humor, Yes! We Are Ghosts! We May Look Lively But It Simply Isn't So!" 

Alphys nods, tension leaving her body. These two were just children, they wouldn't hurt her. Despite what horror movies wanted her to think of twins. It seemed rude to ask how they died when they just met, so maybe she should get to know them first? Find somethings out about them, and maybe she'll find a way to help them reach their final rest. 

" Do... Do you two want to hang out? Oh- Oh stars! I'm so, so sorry, i- i didn't mean-" 

Sans laughed, Papyrus stomped his foot angrily. 

" UGH! Thats Awful! BUT! Yes! It's really lonely here." 

His voice grew quiet, Sans grabbed his hand a bit tighter. Thats... quite sad. Papyrus breaks out of the mood quickly, " Let Me Show You Around! Follow Us!" 

Alphys followed, listening intently to his words as he showed her around the small graveyard. Stones were lined in rows, countless dead had been buried here. A stone path from the entrance led to the far wall, where the very old Willow tree slumped against the wall. Papyrus informed her of what the brothers did- they would watch the world tick on by everyday. Watch the birds sing, the flowers bloom. Watch as people mourned, and were buried or visited the buried. Was there anyone who mourned these two? Had there ever been? 

" Do... Um, W-where is your headstones?" She questioned. The smile briefly fell from the child's face, but returned. Soft and shaky and fake, it had been fake since the beginning? 

" over here" Sans shrugged, releasing his brothers hand and leading them over to the far wall where the tree rested. He pointed to the ground- she frowned. There was no headstone? 

" dig a little bit" sans says, as if knowing what shes thinking. The monster hesitates, but curiosity wins her over. It isn't long before her claws suddenly hit wood- she jerk back in surprise. 

" Whats--" 

" it's a 'witching well'" Sans cut her off. A Witching Well. The heavy feeling in her soul got worse, twisting. These 'wells' had been used to dispose of a witch's body- the dust settling in the water to never be seen again. These kids.... She read the history books, she knew that there had been horrible things done to the few monsters who were born with magic, but it was one thing to read about it and other to be faced with it. 

" You two were witches?" She asks, looking up to realize she was alone. 

\---------------------------------------

When Alphys came back the next night, the two hadn't appeared. She must of offended them, as an attempted apology she left a small puzzle and a children's book behind the tree, hoping they could use them. The following day she went to the library to look into the witch trials. Wasn't there a book with a list of victims? Well, not all were counted. Maybe these two were... what those ridiculous superstitions about the font names were about? It made her blood boil. 

There was nothing on them in any books. But there was something that did catch her eye. "Father Gaster", an infamous figure of the time period. He was found guilty of many things, child molestation, physical abuse, making false evidence of someone being a 'witch'. At the end of this Witch Hunting Period, he himself had been hung after being found to have magic in a righteous act of karma. There was a sketch of him- a skeleton monster too. His face was long and angular like Papyrus's, his sockets large like Sans's. 

Stars, was this world fucked up. 

\-----------------------------------

Alphys continued to visit the twin spirits whenever she had the time to. They sometimes didn't appear, but the two usually did. Papyrus was always eager to talk about what little they could do there, and very eager to ask questions. Sans didn't talk much. The child seemed withdrawn, he radiated exhaustion. The only thing that could really make the ghost smile was his brother. It went on like this for around two months before the uncomfortable questions were finally raised. 

" You two d-died a long time ago. W-why are you s-still lingering? I- I would like to help you two, uh, g-get peace if I can" 

They were quiet for a time, she was beginning to think they wouldn't answer, when Papyrus spoke up in the quietest voice she's ever heard him use.

" Well.... I want to help someone change their views about magic. And... I also want Sans and I to get a proper grave. I think sans wants to see me rest first."

Sans nods. 

" Oh, Well, uh, about magic? I-it's, uh, accepted now-a-days. I- I'm a witch, technically. My magics weak but I still have it, so does my f-friend. No one really thinks much about it anymore" Alphys explains, bringing her hands up to demonstrate. A bolt of magic runs between her hands- Papyrus and Sans openly gawk. When tears suddenly flood Papyrus's sockets, her soul drops- fearing shes done something wrong. 

He looks so happy. Papyrus grabs Sans, who looks in a similar state of shock, and pulls him into a hug. 

As for a proper grave, she'll have to bring some things next time she comes. 

\---------------------------------

" you have questions." 

Sans's voice suddenly cuts through her thoughts. She glances up to him, brows furrowing in confusion. Papyrus is focusing on trying to write into the dirt, though clearly still listening. Alphys is sketching what their "stones" would look like. Her friend's dad, Undyne's dad Gerason was skilled in wood work, and occasionally did stone. He allowed her to have two stone plates after she told him what it was for. Alphys wasn't quite sure whether or not he believed her, but she wasn't going to question it. 

When the skeleton gestures to the 'noose' around his small neck, her soul sinks. She nods. 

" You two were... were hung, right?" Alphys twists her claws together. Sans shrugs, making a vague hand motion. 

" yeah. not the way you're thinking though" He further explained when he spotted her confused expression. That didn't really explain much at all. What other way could they of been hung? The lynchings were how many witches had been killed. 

" We Did It Ourselves." 

Papyrus's words make her freeze. 

" Sans And I... Our Dad Was A Really Bad Person. He Hurt Us A Lot. When The Village Found Out We Had Magic, They Hurt Us Too. So My Brother And I Ran Away To This Tree- The Hanging Tree. We Killed Ourselves, B-Before They Could" Papyrus explains, gesturing over to the slowly dying tree. She couldn't find her words through her horror, Papyrus didn't seem to notice.

" We Weren't Lucky Enough To Die Right Away. We, Uh, We Were thrown into The Witch Well While We Were Still Alive, and, uh, drowned. We had enough time to Think About Things We Needed Before We Could Rest." 

It felt like ice had replaced her soul. Heavy and cold and horrible. These two didn't deserve anything like that. Stars, no one did, but especially not these two. They'd just been kids. 

" I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry" she chokes out, her own tears fogging up her glasses and falling down her snout. Papyrus reaches out, unable to touch her but still trying to offer comfort. It's a while before her tears stop. She eventually continues to carve the words onto the stone slates. 

\-----------

 

Alphys returns three days after setting up the children's headstones. They're no where to be seen. They've found their peace.


	5. paps is gaster theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres a lot of theories about Gaster. such as him being the skelebros creator/dad, or Papyrus being Gaster. this is an idea I had about a combination of the both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings:   
> brief suicide, child abuse, a stupid idea

His creator laid still in the bed. 

 

There had been an accident in the labs. Sans isn't quite sure what went wrong, but it went very wrong. The effect had been felt throughout the entire underground, though whatever result it had was yet to be known. The Doctor had been left alive in the aftermath, but.... 

Something was different. 

The Doctor's soul looked different. Healed. New. Sans didn't know what that would mean, once Gaster woke. Would he be the same? Would he be worse? Could he dare to hope he would be better? 

Nah, this was the Doctor he was talking about. That fact made this situation funny. 

The Doctor who made him, who trained him to be the weapon he is, is lying defenseless and still. No one would know if the experiment killed him. No one would ever know what Sans was, other than the King. Yet, despite this perfect opportunity to free himself from future pain, Sans wouldn't take it. 

Heh, the Doctor trained his 'mutt' well, hadn't he? 

For now, all he can do is wait for the older skeleton to wake. 

\----------------------------------

 

The Doctor woke. 

He wasn't very aware, if aware at all. G accepted his help without a word. Sans fed him, cleaned and re-dressed the wounds, and made him start moving once more. There was no reaction to any of his words, there was never an expression on the other's long skull. It was as if the Doctor was a robot, the human envisioned kind, emotionless and did as told. It was unnerving. 

It'd been half a week since The Doctor woke, and three weeks since the accident. Gaster was in dire need of a bath and a change of clothes, still covered in grim from the blast. While the older skeleton had seen Sans naked plenty of times (usually strapped down to the metal table), he'd never seen the Doctor in any state of undress. 

Its slow moving, to get the other skeleton to the restroom. The injuries are not quite healed, and Gaster still relies on him heavily to walk or stand. Sans guides the taller to the floor of the shower- there was no way he'd hold him up for this- and began to work on removing his clothes. They'd have to be thrown out, too ruined to bother fixing or cleaning. 

The sight of the Doctor's barebones made him flush. Didn't really make sense, there wasn't anything too different than him own body. Other than a lack of scars or a tail. Sans tried to ignore the situation as he turned on the water. It was uncomfortable, showering in his clothes with his practically unconscious creator sitting on the floor- rubbing said monster's bones with a soapy rag to get the bones clean once more. At the very least its over quickly. Sans turned off the water, helped the other to his feet, helped him dry off and get dressed in a long abandoned hoodie and sweats he'd found in Gaster's closet. 

They headed downstairs, instead of to Gaster's room. It's around time for lunch, and some more activity would be good for the monster anyway. Sans settled for something easy, that being the silly dinosaur oatmeal Gaster had bought because it was "cheap and tasty" rather than admitting he liked the dinos inside. 

Sans returned to the living room with the food--- the odd expression on Gaster's face made him freeze. So he finally snapped out of whatever daze that was? What could he expect? Would the Doctor remember being bathed just a few moments ago, or the sassy comments he'd made towards him? Of all things Sans expected to hear, what Gaster said was not it. 

" w-where am I?"

Sans was stunned, unable to form a response. Did... did Gaster really not remember anything? Only way to find out was to test it. 

" uh... our house" Sans replied, wincing internally at the word 'our'. It was Gaster's home, he fully expected another lecture on that fact, but instead, the other slowly nodded. Just... accepted it. 

"Do.. Do You Know What My Name Is?" The ex-doctor questions, voice as loud as ever. Glad to see that didn't change. 

" yeah, you're-" Sans's eyelights darted around for a quick lie, " Papyrus." 

" I'm Papyrus? Who're You?" 

The question is asked with such open honesty, Gaster looked apologetic about having to ask. It made him uneasy.

" 'm sans." 

'Papyrus' accepted this with a nod, too, before slumping over on the couch. Asleep. That was bizarre, Sans dearly hoped Gaster wouldn't remember this. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Gaster woke later, Sans finally got to question him, and discovered some things. 

Such as the fact the Doctor truly didn't remember anything from before the accident, or even the accident itself. And the fact that 'Papyrus' had made a story of their lives all of his own. 

Brothers. 

'Papyrus' thought they were brothers. The closest kind of relationship they had was something closer to "Caster" or, "Owner" or, if you stretched it a bit (a lot), "Father." His newly-dubbed brother's explanation for not remembering anything from before was The Accident, which, wasn't false. Sans was stuck on what to do. Did he try to inform him of the truth? Did he let this go on? If he did let it go on, would Gaster return? Would he be mad, would he hurt Sans for this? 

Sans wasn't used to making choices. He decided to let this play out by itself. 

 

 

Sans learned another thing while on a walk with 'Papyrus'. 

No one else remembered them. It seemed the accident had wiped everyone's memories of the two. That meant that The Doctor was no longer The Royal Scientist, It meant that before the accident, they hadn't existed to anyone. To everyone, it seemed the two skeletons just appeared one day.

And that had Sans thinking. Wouldn't Gaster remember, at the least? Or maybe, 'Gaster' had been erased? Or changed? The monster's soul had been altered. Hell, his core-magic changed from purple to orange. This is all an unknown, Sans felt more than a little lost. 

All he could do was watch. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gaster was so different now. 

The man he'd known was cold, cruel, collected, charismatic towards other monsters, always confident in his work. Gaster cared for him as much as someone could care for a tool, which, is not much at all. 

'Papyrus' was the opposite. 

'Papyrus' was loud, optimistic, he wore his heart on his sleeve, couldn't make a conversation with a stranger to save his life, and despite all the boasting, his self esteem was almost as low as Sans's. Papyrus was constantly after Sans's approval, his attention, his time, his comfort. These were thing Sans hadn't had before. Sans was as desperate for comfort as his dubbed 'brother' was, yet he... he couldn't. 

Oh, he gave whatever 'Papyrus' asked of him, Sans was too well trained to not to. But he couldn't take comfort from it. 

The taller would cuddle, stars, cuddle, with him on the couch. All Sans could think of was the terrifying restraints of the table, the pain of what would be injected into him, all the pain that these hand had caused. Each quick movement made him flinch. Every glance filled him with fear, fear of disappointment or anger or that collected coldness. Fear of the Old Gaster returning. 

He would, one day. 

Sans was no stranger to disappointment, he was made after all, and knew this would never last. It was very disappointing, because he was starting to like who 'Papyrus' is. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans was stunned. 

This was the monster who created him. The monster who trained him to be the weapon he was made to be, the monster who injected him with horrid things that made him feel as if he was burning from the inside out. The monster who'd left his 'pet' half-dead on more than one occasion for the name of "Science". 

And he was asking Sans to read " The Adventures Of Fluffy Bunny" to him. 

 

It was so funny. He couldn't laugh. 

 

'Papyrus' looked nervous about asking, unable to hold eye contact. The Doctor was so expressive now, so much so that Sans could almost forget they were the same monster. 

"s-sure paps" he agreed, unable to decline. Papyrus's face lit up at his words, the expression almost enough for him to forget the reality of this situation. Sans had never seen such joy aimed at him before. It made his soul ache. 

The two head up the stairs, to Papyrus's room, where the monster took a running start to leap onto his bed. The entire situation is surreal. Sans took a seat on the edge of the bed, with shaking hands he opened the book. 

"t-the adventures of f-fluffy bunny" he started by reading the title, cringing at his stuttering, because he knew Gaster hated when he stuttered. But Papyrus looked concerned. 

" Are You Okay, Brother?" the taller skeleton reached out a gloved hand (gloved, because Papyrus had noticed how Sans stared at the matching holes in their palms), in an attempt to comfort Sans. Sans instinctively flinched away from a touch that'd done nothing but hurt him. The smaller skeleton doesn't dare look up, can't bring himself to see whatever expression that face might hold. His chest is too tight, stars he's so weak, he's already crying and Gaster hadn't even hurt him yet. 

" s-s-sorry p-please don't hurt me, i'm sorry, 'm sorry, i-i didn't mean to stutter, 'm sorry, please" Sans begged, curling in on himself. It was useless, it was always useless. Gaster was so much stronger than him. Gaster would break his arm again, he'd-- 

The touch is gentle, Sans still flinched underneath the hand. The other skeleton is undaunted as he pulled Sans into his lap, arms holding him in an embrace, gloved hand rubbing his spine in a soothing gesture. Papyrus let him cry. Papyrus comforted him. Papyrus.... didn't hurt him? 

 

Sans wasn't sure that Gaster and Papyrus were the same anymore. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They were not the same. 

Sans had done the math, so to say. The accident had caused a strange event, one where their entire 'timeline' from before had been erased, and this one was the one to replace it. Gaster's soul, his magic, everything that had been HIM, was gone. But the Doctor's body hadn't dusted. And in that empty vessel, a new soul had been formed. A blank slate. A new person. 

Papyrus was an entirely different person. 

The revelation felt as if some unknown pressure had been lifted. For the first time, Sans wept with joy. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Papyrus kissed him. 

Sans wasn't sure what prompted it, but it was..... nice. Papyrus seemed to think so too, if the brief dreamy look on his face meant anything. Of course, that lasted only briefly before his skull flushed with orange magic, stuttering out apologies before diving out the nearest window. He accepted that, going on with his day knowing that Papyrus would return to attempt to apologize. 

And he does. Papyrus attempted to apologize for kissing him, for loving him in a way "Brothers Don't." They weren't brothers. Even if they were, Sans wouldn't mind. Before all of this, Sans never felt that kind of affection. He'd been loyal to Gaster through force, he was loyal to Papyrus through love.

" i love you too, paps" he confessed, interrupting Papyrus's rambling. 

Papyrus beamed in the way that never failed to make his soul flutter, once more pressing their teeth together in a kiss.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They're on the surface. 

The kid has come and gone and killed and un-killed, and he knows for a fact that it won't remain like this. The kid will reset again, but for now, for today, they're on the surface. It'd be nice, if Papyrus hadn't gotten sick this time around. It's a surface-illness that only monsters get--- non-fatal, which was great. 

What was not great was how it was cured. The number one way was having a family member drain some of their blood, (the magic-kind, not the kind humans have), and have their magic heal the other's from the inside out. There were two big issues with this. They weren't related, and now everyone would know. Sans could never bring himself to admit the truth. Not about resets, not about the accident that scattered a practically soulless bastard's soul and somehow the empty vessel re-made a soul so wonderful that it was as if the sun was underground. Sans couldn't dare tell Papyrus of the deeds his body had done before it was his own. 

It was a good thing they wouldn't remember this. 

Alphys was currently studying their dust samples- a thing done just as an extra measure to make sure there would be nothing wrong with the procedure. Papyrus laid on the bed, face flushed with a fever, and Sans sat on the bed next to him. Their entire make-shift family is there. Undyne was grumpily sitting beside the bed, concerned about Papyrus, upset because there was nothing she could do. Toriel and Asgore have their own chairs, both looked close to falling unconscious, while Frisk was struggling to keep their eyes open. 

 

Alphys returned. 

Her faces held all of the confusion and uncertainty that he expected. Sans wished there was a way this wouldn't happen. That maybe something else was wrong with the tests, that they wouldn't find out the truth. That's too unlikely. 

Everyone brought themselves to wakefulness at the sight of the Scientist, concerned about Papyrus. 

"So, uh, t-the tests... I- well, t-there was some s-strange results? I-I re-did the test seven times, and with different equipment! The, uh, the results are..." Alphys trailed off, attempting to gather herself enough to bring up the issue. 

 

" What is wrong, Dr. Alphys?" Toriel prompted, concerned about her reaction. Frisk looked concerned too, making eye contact with Sans to see if he knew what was going on. He couldn't meet their eyes. 

" Uh, S-sans.... your d-dust sample wasn't recognized as a m-monster" Alphys began this shit-show. 

That was expected, seeing as he wasn't one. Sans had been made of Gaster's magic. Hell, he could still remember his time as nothing but a Blaster. It was simpler, there was little other thoughts than "Dangerous" and "Non-Dangerous." His creation was an attempt to make a living weapon, a bodied blaster, and it was semi-successful. Shape-shifter he was, but he wasn't entirely animal-minded like that Doctor had wanted. 

With a resigned sigh, sans nodded to that piece of information. Which, wasn't what anyone was expecting at all. Confusion, a snarky comment, a joke, but not that. When Sans didn't offer any words, Asgore spoke up. 

" What do you mean by that, Doctor Alphys? How is he not recognized as a monster?" 

" So, uh, i-in the past, there used to be very p-powerful magics, that are now lost t-to time. O-one magic was, uh, making sentient attacks. S-sans is.. something like that" Alphys gave a summarized explanation. The scientific curiosity in her eyes made him want to crawl under a rock and die. 

" That is a very old Boss monster technique. Is... is Papyrus one too? I- assumed you two did not have parents, but if you were made this way, your caster would still be present" Toriel commented, searching the skeletons for an answer. Papyrus was just as confused as anyone else, looking to Sans for answers.

" nah. paps is a monster" sans sighs.

" Then, who is your caster?" Asgore questioned. Sans couldn't meet their eyes, couldn't find it in himself to tell the truth. Luckily, Alphys could. 

" That's, uh.... P-papyrus is."

 

The room fell silent. 

 

" What the fuck!? Holy sh- Heck!! Papyrus is a dad?! Sans's dad?! What the fuck?!" Undyne exclaimed, voicing their thoughts. Sans does his best to ignore the horrified expression on Papyrus's face. Does his best to ignore how he jerks their connected hands a part. 

" the procedure, it'll work, right?" Sans asked. Alphys looked surprised by the change of subject, but nodded anyway. 

" right, let's get on that, then" Sans urges, leaving Papyrus and the others to let the information sink in. 

 

\-------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------

It had been two weeks since the hospital visit. 

 

Their apartment was overwhelmingly quiet. They hadn't shared any words since the discovery. Papyrus hadn't so much as looked at him, had flinched away when Sans tried to comfort him. 

It was overwhelmingly lonely. 

The loss hurt his soul. This was his fault. It was his fault Gaster had hated him. It was his fault Papyrus hates him. It became harder and harder to wake up alone. The distance was becoming more and more reminiscent of those years spent being nothing more than an experiment. It was his fault this happened. 

Sans woke to find Papyrus sitting in the living room with him. The older skeleton looked exhausted in a way he hadn't seen in a long time, unkept and disheveled. So unlike Papyrus, it was frightening. 

" So.... I'm your... Your dad?" Papyrus spoke first. 

Sans frowned, " no, you're my caster." 

Papyrus dragged a hand down his skull, rubbed at his sockets before meeting Sans's eyelights. 

" That- That's Practically The Same Thing, Sans. Why Didn't You Tell Me? Why Don't I Remember?" Papyrus was distressed, nothing he could say would make it better. The other caught onto that, or perhaps he already knew. 

" You Used To Flinch Away From Me. What... what did I Do?" 

Sans flinched at the question, " that wasn't you. that was.... that doesn't matter." 

Papyrus doesn't take that for an answer. 

" What. Did. I. Do?" 

Sans stammered over his words, the tone sending an old fear through his soul. In the end, he doesn't need to answer Papyrus's question, as the other answers it himself.

" I... I Used To Hurt You, Didn't I?" 

" that wasn't you, i promise paps, that wasn't you" Sans pleaded for him to understand. Papyrus doesn't. He buries his skull in his hands, his body trembled with poorly contained sobs. 

" O-Oh Stars, Sans. I'm So Sorry. I'm So, So Sorry" Papyrus sobbed. Sans reached out to comfort him- Papyrus brushed him off, headed to his room. He ignored how Sans followed, and locked the door behind him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Papyrus fell down. 

 

Turned out, the shock of remembering what he'd done as "Gaster" was too much. Sans wasn't too far behind. Normal sentient attacks die the second their caster dies. Sans was painfully still alive.

He was unfortunate enough to get to gather Papyrus's dust in a jar. But he wasn't too far behind now. The sheer pain of the loss was too much, he could feel the agony of his soul slowly cracking. 

Toriel and Undyne would be here soon, but not soon enough. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Sans woke up to the cream colored ceiling in their home in Snowdin.

 

He'd never been more glad for a reset.


	6. Deity au--- PART ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie prompted: deity au; papyrus meets forgotten deity sans, and helps him overcome loneliness, introduces tori, asgore, undyne, alphys, ect. and they all become friends. 
> 
> this is two parts! the next part will be up.... later

It was a beautiful day outside. 

Or, at least, it had been. 

Papyrus found that this section of the woods didn't seem to agree. Here, it seemed that life dripped away. The towering trees were old and withered- lacking the blossoms that the trees surrounding this decayed forest had. The birds, if there were any that dared enter, didn't sing. It was quiet. Still. Lifeless. 

The Forbidden Forest truly was as eerie as it had always been described. 

Despite how his soul sped up in his rib-cage, Papyrus continued deeper into the woods. He had always been curious about this place- and the frightening tales had only made him more so. Despite how convinced everyone was of a demon's presence here, no one had the slightest bit of proof. It had to of been centuries since someone wandered here! He had to find out the truth of what laid in the center of the forest! 

 

 

 

As he traveled into the uncharted forest, he continued to carve marks into the trees- he didn't want to get lost, after all! 

It was around midday when he finally tripped into the clearing- literally. Papyrus huffed at the rudeness of the tree roots, pushing himself up off the ground to dust himself free of the... was that ash? 

It- It was!!

" How Bizarre!!" 

Had a forest fire burned through here? Was that what had happened to destroy this forest? But... wouldn't nature of reclaimed it by now? Or... was it actually cursed, as everyone said it was? 

It didn't take long for his interest to be caught by another fascinating part of the clearing. Not too far from him was what appeared to be the ruined husk of what had once been a building. The remaining frame was heavily charred- looking as if the slightest breeze would crumble it. From what he could guess... It seemed to have been some sort of shrine. Or perhaps, a normal home? Though he severely doubted that, with all of those tales!

And with the statue, sitting amidst the charred remains. 

Papyrus's soul quickened- curiosity eating at him as he did his best to approach the statue without tripping again. It was a bit taller than he was- though whatever it had been, he couldn't tell. The fire, weather, and ash had scourged the rock- leaving all detail but the beginning of horns unidentifiable. 

For a "cursed" place, it didn't feel very cursed. 

It just felt... sad. 

A place of worship that had been defaced, whether it be by nature or otherwise. A deity forgotten- or worse, disgraced.

 

That was the moment he knew everyone had been wrong about the place.

 

Papyrus rested a gloved hand on the statue, " I Am Sorry This Happened To You." 

He then reached into his satchel, bringing out the dinner he'd brought with him. The trip to the center of the forest hadn't been as long nor as taxing as he had thought, so he certainly wasn't in need of it! Papyrus set the box at the base of the statue as an offering. While he was unsure of whether this being still existed, they still deserved some form of kindness after whatever had happened here. As for the container, he would just have to return some other time to retrieve it! Perhaps he could clear the grounds a bit, when he did so? Or attempt to make the statue look a little less dirty? 

 

Papyrus headed home- unaware of the forest so very slowly awakening behind him. 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

For the next six weeks, Papyrus visited the abandoned statue at least once a week. 

 

Despite how he tried to piece together the complete story of this place- of who this had been- it was for naught. The fire had destroyed any and all evidence. At least the grounds itself was starting to look better. Papyrus had spent a few hours every visit attempting to clean the place. He had moved the charred beams away from the statue, had brought a broom to sweep away the ashes, had used a wet cloth to attempt to clean away the soot on the rock. It was... messy, but far less of a disaster than it had been when he first arrived. 

And at the end of every day, after he had gotten all the work he could fit done, Papyrus would eat his dinner at the base of the statue. Always leaving the second container as an offering- though it was never touched. 

 

It seemed like this place was abandoned. Forgotten for so long, that nothing remained but ash. 

 

Until, one day, a stranger appeared. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

The past week had been a difficult one. 

Difficult enough that he hadn't had the time to go visit the Forbidden Forest. 

Papyrus worked as a farmhand- lacking a farm, he offered his assistance to others around the village. And when no one needed his help, he would spend his days hanging out or training with his best friends, Undyne and Alphys. And when they were too busy with their work for that, Papyrus would wander through the woods to gather herbs and explore on his own. 

This time of the season, it was very rare that someone needed his assistance. But a freak accident involving an old tree falling onto the house of his very rude neighbor had distracted him from returning to the Forbidden Forest- roof repairs were difficult, after all. But, now that that was finally taken care of, he could return! 

 

 

 

Papyrus soon arrived at the edge of the forest, and was pleasantly surprised at the sight that greeted him. 

 

Nature had finally started to reclaim the forest, the startings of grass peaking out underneath the ash. If it were possible, even the trees seemed a little less dead. The changes were small, but great nonetheless! Grinning brightly, he continued down the familiar path to the clearing. Papyrus approached the statue as he always did, planning to set down his satchel before he decided what to do- when something unfamiliar caught his attention. 

There was someone else here.

Lying in the lap of the featureless statue, was another skeleton. 

And he was quite different. Smaller, with softer, rounder features- an easy grin spread across his skull. Though the biggest difference was the set of majestic antlers growing from his skull. And his clothes, the pure color of the flowing fabric, utterly untouched by soot and ash....

 

It made him appear... otherworldly.

 

Papyrus's soul sped up in his chest, torn between feeling excited or frightened. Were the rumors of this place true? Could it be true that- that a demon really lived here? But the moment he had thought that, he felt ashamed of himself. The burnt state of this once holy place was proof enough for him that those silly superstitions weren't true. Perhaps... those acting on unproved fears had been the cause of such a disaster? 

His soul panged at the thought. He would not be like those who had been cruel enough to judge before knowing. So, swallowing down his fears, Papyrus called out to the strange being. 

 

" Hello? Are You Asleep?" 

 

The smaller skeleton shifted, moving to slowly push himself up. Tired eyelights landed on him- before brightening a bit in recognition, as odd as that was. The other knew him, then? They stared at each other for what felt like a long moment, before the stranger spoke up.

"... can.." his voice was quiet, unsure, " c-can you really see me?" 

" Uh, Yes?" 

It was an odd question, but maybe it explained how he had seemed to recognize him? That he had somehow been unable to seen before this? The idea that he had walked past the smaller before was sad- but perhaps he could make it up, by befriending him! 

" My Name Is Papyrus, Do You Have A Name?" he greeted, offering a smile. The other hesitated, eyelights searching him for something- but not finding it, he answered.

" i... my name is sans" 

" It's Very Nice To Meet You, Sans! What Are You Doing Out Here Today, Friend?" Papyrus questioned, curious about the other.

" i live out here" Sans shared, watching him closely from where he sat.

So he was some sort of supernatural being.... but what? What lived in forests? Forest nymphs, sprites, some other things... though the first two seemed to fit. 

" Are You A Sprite?" He asked, deciding not to beat around the bush. Papyrus really hoped he hadn't offended his newest companion by asking so directly. The amused grin that spread across his skull eased his worries.

"a sprite?" Sans mused, " heh, sure, why not?" 

 

An odd answer, but maybe his companion was not sure himself. Either way, Papyrus knew, deep in his soul, that his new companion wasn't bad! Rather, the opposite! Satisfied (for now) with the little knowledge he'd learned, the taller skeleton dug through his satchel for the full container of spaghetti- handing it directly to sans, who was shocked at receiving a gift. 

" I Am Admittingly Not Sure If You Can Eat, But! Here You Go! 

Again, Sans' gaze searched him suspiciously, before his expression soften considerably. 

" thanks, paps."

 

Papyrus grinned at his newest friend, taking out his own dinner to eat. He reluctantly joined the other in the ashy statue's lap, sitting beside Sans. While they ate, he shared details of his life- in an attempt to become less of a stranger. He told him about his job, and how he had recently had to help someone rebuild their roof. He had also told him about his friends, his favorite foods and colors-- and only asked simple questions from the smaller in return, as he didn't want to make his friend uncomfortable!

 

(It was... Really nice to talk to Sans.

He didn't seem bothered by spending time with him, or by how much he blathered. 

Stars, Papyrus hoped he wasn't already forming a crush.)

 

 

 

The day went by too quickly for Papyrus's liking, and all-too-soon, the sun began to dip in the sky. As much as he didn't want to leave, he knew he had to head home soon. No one knew where he truly was, and if something happened, none would be able to find him. 

" Well, Friend, I Am Afraid That It Is Time For Me To Go. But, We Shall Meet Again! Goodbye For Now, Sans" 

Sans seemed surprised, but offered a soft smile that made his soul feel oddly fluffy. Oh- oh geeze. He didn't have a crush on a forest sprite he'd just met!! He Didn't!

" i'll see you around then"

Papyrus had a crush on him already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first part! sorry its short!! 
> 
> ANNY way- this is all I can post before I leave for my trip!!

**Author's Note:**

> I decided instead of posting a lot of single one-shots, i'd just do it in one thingy 
> 
> new stories go up whenever I find a cool prompt, or inspiration!


End file.
